gleejourneyao3fandomcom-20200214-history
Kurt Hummel
Biography The Experience is the show he was on. Burt Hummel's half-brothers are Aaron Hotchner and Sean Hotchner. Aaron and Sean Hotchner are Kurt Hummel's Uncles. They and Burt have the same mom. Burt has an twin brother named Andy. Their mother name was Karyn Colfer. Kurt Hummel was an child actor using the stage Chris Colfer. Kurt being an child actor knows how perfectly pretend to be an stereotypical gay men but in reality he love football and any sport, he is good with an bow arrow and knives, but crap with an gun causing him to shot his dad and Uncle Andy in the leg. He always carries throwing knives around his ankle in a sheath which carries 6 knives. So when all McKinley founds that he wasn't an walking stereotype he goes back to dressing like did before 2008, he is also in Lima's one of illegal fight club which involves weapons. At this fight club he use paternal grandfather's name Rick Hummel where he wears an sheath around his wrist, ankle and on his side or use an bow and arrow. S1= Pilot Showmance Acafellas Preggers The Rhodes Not Taken Vitamin D Throwdown Mash-Up Wheels ''.]] Ballad Hairography Mattress Sectionals Hell-O The Power of Madonna Home Bad Reputation Laryngitis Dream On Theatricality ''.]] Funk Journey |-| S2= Audition Britney/Brittany Grilled Cheesus Duets The Rocky Horror Glee Show Never Been Kissed The Substitute Furt Special Education A Very Glee Christmas The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Silly Love Songs Blame It on the Alcohol Sexy Original Song A Night of Neglect Born This Way Rumours Prom Queen Funeral New York |-| S3= The Purple Piano Project I Am Unicorn Asian F Pot o' Gold The First Time Mash Off I Kissed a Girl Hold on to Sixteen Extraordinary Merry Christmas Yes/No Michael The Spanish Teacher Heart On My Way Big Brother Saturday Night Glee-ver Dance with Somebody Choke Prom-asaurus Props Nationals Goodbye |-| S4= The New Rachel Britney 2.0 Makeover The Break-Up Glease Thanksgiving Swan Song Glee, Actually Sadie Hawkins Naked Diva I Do Girls (and Boys) on Film Feud Annoyed with Santana's flagrant disregard of boundaries, Kurt and Rachel order her to move out of the apartment. Guilty Pleasures Sweet Dreams Lights Out Wonder-ful All or Nothing |-| S5= Love, Love, Love get engaged.]] Tina in the Sky with Diamonds The Quarterback A Katy or A Gaga .]] The End of Twerk Movin' Out Puppet Master Previously Unaired Christmas Frenemies Trio City of Angels 100 ''.]] New Directions New New York Bash ''.]] Tested Opening Night The Back-Up Plan Old Dog, New Tricks The Untitled Rachel Berry Project |-| S6= Loser Like Me Homecoming Jagged Little Tapestry The Hurt Locker, Part One The Hurt Locker, Part Two What the World Needs Now the new assigment.]] '' to inspire Rachel to go to New York and audition for a new Broadway show.]] Transitioning '' along with Blaine.]] A Wedding The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester We Built This Glee Club 2009 The Lima Bean Dreams Come True Quirks Fears Crimes '''Running Gags' Hospitalizations Trivia Category:Drug Addicts